Bloody Rose
by Aoi Hinamori
Summary: Misterios eso es lo que hinamori amu queria encontrar pero ten cuidado donde mete tus narices que incluso tu misma familia puede herirte, ¿en quien debes confiar? ¡Eso es algo que tu misma descubriras!
1. Chapter 1

Sugoi! Miren quien ha escrito de nuevo jeje! Creo que las alucinaciones con fiebre sirvieron espero que les guste, hey! Shugo chara no me pertenece

-.-.-.-.

Soy Hinamori Amu tengo 17 años llevo una vida despreocupada. no tengo amigos. Mi mayor sueño es estar envuelta en una aventura llena de sentimientos, me he cambiado de escuela ahora comenzare a estudiar en el internado saiyo que es para solo chicas. Ese instituto tiene mas de 200 años dicen que oculta secretos que ni un simple humano puede llegar a imaginar. Saben a veces me pregunto si en verdad existe algo mas haya de la raza humana algo como vampiros , por eso he decidido entrar a ese internado para averiguar si en verdad existe tal cosa . el director de la escuela es mi abuelo de parte de mama , nunca me he llevado bien con esa familia hay algo muy misterioso con ellos incluso en el funeral de mama no apreciaron ni mandaron unas simples rosas diciendo mis condolencias, a veces pensaba que estaban todos muertos , hasta ahora que mi abuelo se ha manifestado y me ha propuesto que entrara a su internado por medio de una carta, es muy raro de su parte nunca a mostrado afecto ni preocupación por lo que me pase o me deje de pasar. Creo que algo mala esta pasando algo que me están ocultando y se que si esto que creo es verdad en ese instituto lo voy a averiguar .

Monta en el carruaje aburrida estaba sola le había pedido a mi padre que no me acompañara, se que causaría mas problemas fue una sabia decisión de mi parte, este instituto queda después de un bosque que ninguna persona se atreve a pasar si no es verano antes de ese bosque hay un pequeño pueblo muy a la antigua pareciera que estuviéramos en una época medieval con esto de los carruajes y las vestimentas de toda la civilización que ahora me rodea, no tardamos en llegar a la escuela era inmensa con una gran rejas que tenían unas flores en la mitad .

El cochero entrego mis maletas a uno de los sirvientes que había salido para recibirme.

-señorita hinamori, su abuelo quiere verla en el despacho por favor suba las escaleras de al frente y en la puerta mas grande al terminar la escalera ese es el despacho de su abuelo, le subiremos sus maletas a su habitación-dijo el joven sirviente que trabajaba aquí, le hice caso a sus instrucciones y enseguida reconocí de aquella puerta de la cual me estaba hablando . toque 3 veces pude oír la primera vez el sonido de la voz de mi abuelo cuando dijo –adelante-. Un ligero escalofrio corrió por mi espalda aquella voz sonaba sombría y sin vida , abrí la puerta lentamente y ahy estaba parada frente a mi con sus cabellos color negro y sus inexpresivos ojos color miel como los mios no se veía un viejo no tenia ni una sola arruga se veía como si tuviera 30 y eso es mucho par aun viejo de 50 años, su piel blanca como la nieve el era alguien que me daba miedo.

-al fin nos conocemos abuelo-dije con tono frio y inexpresivo ¨mierda este no era tiempo para sacar ese escudo de personalidad que tengo yo- pensé.

-un gusto adorada nieta-dijo en igual tono pero con algo de burla.

- me llamo amu asi que si no seria mucho pedir llámame por mi nombre ichiru-dije con tono de hipocresía.

-como osas llamar a tu abuelo por su nombre y sin una sama, el abuelo que dio vida a tu progenitora amu-dijo ichiru en tono irónico

-no me vengas con tonterías ichiru-sama-dijo amu en tono de burla al pronunciar el sama.  
-aunque no lo quieras tenemos la misma sangre por lo menos llama a tus mayores con respeto acaso tu padre no te ha enseñado nada nunca debí dejarte a cargo de el , alguien tan inmaduro y fácil de manipular…- no pudo continuar por que pegue un golpe sobre la mesa

-no viene aquí para criticar a mi padre, y si vamos a criticar comencemos por ti que ahora a mis 17 años apareces y te osas llamar ¨abuelo¨ -dije con algo de enfado.

-hmp! Por favor retírate tu habitación es la 101 aquí esta la llave, te he otorgado una habitación para ti sola mañana comienzan las clases si quieres salir a recorrer el colegio no hay nada que te lo impida tal vez te encuentres con los profesores asegúrate de dar una buena imagen depuse de todo eres mi nieta aunque no lo quieras y aunque no me hubiera manifestado-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro ,dejando la llave de mi habitación sobre la mesa para evitar el contacto con mi piel.

Salí en cuanto pude de ese lugar ese señor me da miedo pareciera como si viera atreves de mi como si hay algo en mi que quisiese , me mira como si fuese la victima , fui a recorrer un poco los jardines eran hermosos habían rosas rojas, blancas y en un lugar un poco alejado de el colegio había una reja con hermosas rosas azules rebosando en el . era tan lindo y tranquilo alejado de ese estúpido internado con una estúpida gente esto era pacifico , pero aun no se me olvida mi verdadero objetivo, averiguar los terribles misterios de esta academia.

FIN AMU POV

En el despacho del director…

¨toc, toc ¨ se oyo.

-ikuto no entiendo por que tocas si estas en la libertad de entrar cuando te plazca-dijo ichiru (director, abuelo de amu).

-lo siento ichiru-sama pero ya es la costumbre-dijo ikuto

-sabes ikuto mi nieta ha llegado tiene una personalidad fuerte hasta se ha atrevido a retarme, pero aun asi no te entiendo -dijo ichiru pensativo

-eso lo se , no se te olvide que conozco muy bien a amu y que ella esta destinada a vivir a mi lado por siempre -dijo ikuto mirando al piso los rayos del sol le eran insoportable

-no entiendo tu terrible aferracion con ella no entiendo como le puedes dar importancia a una insignificante humana, ella nunca debió nacer ella es un fruto prohibido que se dio entre un cazador de vampiro y una vampiresa-dijo con tono desconcertado.

-recuerda que Midori hiso un trato con mis padres , asi que no hables asi de mi prometida por lo menos no delante mio ichiru no baka-dijo mirando a ichiru directamente a los ojos haciendo que todo en su camino se rompiera y que un fuerte dolor entrara al cuerpo de ichiru

-lo siento ikuto-se disculpo este.

Continuara…..


	2. Encuentro

BLOODY ROSE CAP 2! DISFRUNTENlo

Shugo chara sus personajes no me pertenece!

* * *

Afuera de esa reja con rosas azules me que de profundamente dormida su olor me embriagaba tanto que me hiso dormirme. No se cuanto tiempo estuve hay pero cuando desperté era de noche, asustada al no saber que peligros hay en la noche en ese internado camine lentamente por el jardín de rosas que había cogido para llegar aquí .

Todo estaba frio y tenebroso era escalofriante, se me dio por pasar mis dedos por las rosas sin darme cuenta de las espinas que habían en estas .torpemente corte mi dedo , no se por que pero aunque sea una herida pequeña derramo demasiada sangre y esta vez no fue la excepción mi sangre se rego por la roza blanca con la cual me había cortado esta se torno roja del color de mi sangre tan roja como el vino por alguna razón olí mi sangre como si fuera un pequeño dulce podía oí lentamente como las gotas de sangre caían en las rosas por muy rápido que estas colleran .

Sentí como algo se movía detrás de mi

-¡quien esta hay!-con ese tono frio que me perturba esa era la voz de mi pequeño escudo de hielo, el lado oscuro de mi alma, por mas que luchara con este el siempre ganaba ese lado era una asco no se por que pero me recordaba a mi abuelo aspecto joven y piel blanca con una gran maldad encima. Mire de reojo haber si en verdad había alguien no escuchaba su respiración pero pude ver su silueta dibujada en la neblina. ¨mierda¨- pensé.

-hinamori amu , como osas derramar tu sangre enfrente de todos los que habitamos ahora este internado, acaso no sabes lo peligrosos que es derramar sangre aquí –dijo aquella voz era fría dominante y sexy de algún modo. De repente ya no era una silueta era un chico alto con cabello azul como el color de esas rosas que vi en aquel lugar y ojos zafiros era hermoso y por supuesto detalle que no podía faltar era blanco como la nieve acaso todas las personas aquí son igual.

-como sabes mi nombre? Ni que mi sangre fuera tan importante y sabes no, no se los peligro- personalidad cool and spicy ya esta afuera que ,mierda.

-quien no conocería a la hermosa nieta del director, y tu sangre es muy importante bueno como se diría en tu mundo es digamos que bendita y sobre los peligros es mejor que no los sepas hasta que sea el momento-dijo aquel chico pues la verdad se veía de mi edad.

-haber ¨señor misterio¨ dime quien mierda eres y por que me vienes a decir esas cosas, sabes el susto que me has dado, claro por eso he derramado tanta sangre mi corazón late tan rápido que produce mucha sangre-dije de repente que se me prendió el foquito que tengo de cabecilla

-estas en lo correcto tu sistema nervioso se asusta cada vez que sangras y tu corazón no deja de latir, ah! Soy tu profesor de historia me llamo ikuto y solo quería darte un consejo tu sangre huele tan bien –me dijo ikuto creo que como ALAGO!

-como debería tomar eso como un alago o debería salir corriendo-dije mientras veía que sacaba de sus bolsillo un tarrito con vendas.

- una persona normal lo tomaría como algo para salir corriendo –dijo el haciendo un lindo lasito como nudo cuando acabo de vendarlo.

-como no soy normal o por lo menos no me he catalogado como eso creo que lo tomare como un alago un poco raro después de todo solos los vampiros dirían eso pero no te veo la pinta de gente que anda atacando humanos lo único es que te falta un poco de sol sensei-dije en tono de burla pero el solo me dedico una sonrisa sombría.

-hay vampiros ¨buenos¨ o por lo menos eso le dicen a los vampiros que no atacan humanos asi que no creas eso de tonos los vampiros amu-chan- me dijo ikuto con un tono dulce gentil y me daba un besito en el dedo donde me había puesto la venda .

-ikuto! Me haces que me sonrojes no me hagas eso-dije yo mirando hacia otro lado con mi cara totalmente roja ignorando el comentario que hiso .

-jejej viste así si eres verdaderamente amu-dijo tiernamente cogió la rosa en donde se había derramado mi sangre y la olio cerro los ojos como si fuese una verdadera delicia , por alguna extraña razón solo sentí calidez y amor al ver esa confusa escena .-esto me pertenece (N/A: refiriéndose a la rosa) .

Desaparece mi sensei en la oscura y en esta espesa niebla en solo un susurro puede oír su ¨adiós¨ frio y sensato tal vez esa sea la primera y ultima vez que oiga decir a mi sensei algo sensato , yo estoy buscando la existencia de vampiros creo que la he comprobado y estoy envuelta en ella pero saben que es lo peor que creo que me he enamorado de mi sensei vampiro pero es algo que nunca podre compartir con el


	3. Sanochan

Sentada bajo un árbol, no había ido a las 3 primeras horas de clases, discutiendo en mi cabeza si mis suposiciones eran ciertas si estoy rodeada por vampiros y si mi adorado sensei también era vampiro, pero no seria muy peligroso que yo estuviera aquí entonces que soy yo, era claro era humana, mi corazón late, tengo sangre corriendo por mis venas, y me encanta la comida chatarra, puedo tocar las cruces, creo en dios, puedo entrar a una iglesia, mi reflejo se ve en el espejo, entre la discutas en mi pensamientos y mi cansancio me quede dormida

_Sueño de amu…_

_Tenia 7 años en verdad era yo, todo era nieve blanca , pude ver a mi madre en el piso desangrándose toque por un momento la herida, mire mis manos hay estaba su sangre machaba mis guantes de repente su sangre forma una rosa en mi guantes rápidamente mire a mi madre vi como su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas, cai encima de mis rodillas, ¿acaso estaba sola?, tenia miedo ,derrepente alguien me toca el hombro y me dice ¨soy tu padre¨ no se si fue por mi extraña necesidad de aferrarme a alguien pero lo único que hice fue echarme a sus brazos y llorar en su hombro_

_Fin del sueño de amu._

Sentí que algo me pego muy fuerte en la frente, abrí los ojos lentamente y estaba un chico de cabello negro que le caí en los hombros y ojos verdes , estaba muy cercas nuestras caras gracias a que el tenia su frente pegada a la mía.

-PERO QUIEN ERES!?!-pregunte rápidamente y aparte mi frente de la de el. Estaba muy nerviosa su rostro me había deslumbrado.

-nee! Que ruidosa eres cuando duermes quien soy me llamo sano izumi-dijo sano con indiferencia

-que hacías espiándome sano-chan-dije con cierta burla.

-perdón niñita quien te ha dado la confianza para decirme sano-chan?-me pregunto algo enojado se veía realmente bien cuando se enojaba.

- tu y yo vamos a hacer buenos amigos-dije yo cogiéndolo del brazo y empezando a caminar

-esto es lo que me gano por despertar a niñitas intensas-dijo el

-perdon a quien le dices niñita tal vez lo de intensa pero para tu información tengo 17 años y me llamo amu-dijo con mi linda y hermosa personalidad de hielo

-jajajaj como es posible jjajaja que una niñita tenga mi misma edad jajjajajajaj-dijo sano quien se revolcaba de risa en el suelo.

-SANO-CHAN NO BAKA-grite por todo el patio.

FIN del amu POV

En otro lado…

-nee.. ikuto parece que sano-kun te esta ganando a amu-dijo con cierta burlan nuestro querido director.

-callate ichiru no perderé con ese semi vampiro-dijo ikuto abofeteando a ichiru

-gomenasai ikuto-sama


	4. Recuerdos

Gracias a Leoni Tao 91 because of you tal vez te suene. y a todas que dejaron review me pregunte s algún chico leera nuestros fics xD… neee estos flash back son de la vida de amu. Perdón si es que la historia va muy lenta…. gomenasai

* * *

Vagando por los pasillos de la escuela , sano-chan se había ido a su habitación , de repente me encontré en frente de la sala de música, había un lindo piano , empecé a cantar ya tocar

**Because of you- ****Kelly Clarkson **

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did **

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery **

_Esta canción me hace recordar muchas cosas._

_Flash back( 7 años)_

_-soy tu padre-dije aquel hombre no se si fue por mi necesidad a aferrarme a alguien pero me tire a sus brazos y empece a llorar en su hombro._

_-por que mama murió?-pregunte.( Cada vez que recuerdo eso me parte mi corazon). El señor que decía ser mi padre no me pudo contestar quien era el? ¿ por que no me contestaba.? _

_-tu silencio me causa dolor en mi pecho-dije mientras me tocaba el pecho , que era esto que sentía?_

_-lo siento amu-solo me dijo eso y me volvió a abrazar_

_Fin del flash back_

**I will not break the way you did You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, To never let it get that far**

_Flash back (8 años )_

_Estaba sola en mi habitación mirando la foto de mama y yo me preguntaba por que se había ido?, por que mi vida es tan difícil? , he aprendido de la forma mas difícil que la vida no es color rosa, por eso ahora juro no volver a llorar y reprimir siempre mis sentimientos no dejare que las cosas que mas amo se vayan de nuevo, aunque no pueda recordar que paso en mi vida antes de mi 7 años no derramare una sola lagrima aunque solo recordar me cause dolor en mi pecho no verán una lagrima salir de mis ojos , por que ahora soy de hielo el cual nunca se volverá agua._

_Fin del flash back_

_Oh por lo menos eso creía que nunca me volvería agua._

**Because of you never stay too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid**

_Pude sentir como mis lagrimas bajaban por mi cara era terrible estar reprimiendo este sentimiento _

_Flash back (9 años)_

_Estaba en el colegio era descanso escondida a un rincón, no tenia amigos, por que nunca me he querido atar a alguien por que se que se va a ir , me tengo a mi es solitario y sombrio pero es jugar del lado seguro por que se que yo siempre estare conmigo, me cuesta confiar en la gente cuando me dice ¨vamos a ser los mejores amigo y nunca nos vamos a separar¨, son mentiras nada dura para siempre ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi misma no se quien soy ni que me paso, debido a mi pasado estoy asustada quiero encontrar una respuesta._

_Fin del flash back_

**I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I can not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes **

**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh Every day of my life **

**My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with**

No puedo seguir aguantado mas este dolor que he guardado estos 10 años

_Flash back (10 años)_

_-amu te llego una carta-dijo papa_

_-si lo que sea me la puedes pasar-dije con indiferencia mientras comía lo que restaba de helado de chocolate._

_-siempre eres tan fría y indiferente , amu que te pasa?-me pregunto preocupado _

_-a ti que te importa-me hiso recordar lo que paso hace 2 años, y ese espantoso dolor llego, le arrebate de las manos la carta, tenia un rosa azul pintada de sello la abrí y la empecé a leer _

_Querida amu, _

_Quien soy no te lo diré por que te escribo es para que guardes algo de tu pasado_

_Este brazalete que esta dentro del sombre llévalo siempre para que nuestro amor perdure._

_Hinamori amu algún día conocerás la verdad._

_Quien puede ser?, por que? , por que se empeñan en recordármelo pero por alguna razón me siento aliviada por saber que algún dia este dolor se ira al descubrir la verdad. Estaba estática, saque el brazalete era hermoso tenia una rosa azul en el centro me lo puse definitiva mente tenia muchas ganas de llorar pero para mi eso significa debilidad._

_-amu estas bien-pregunto mi padre_

_-si-dije con una forzada sonrisa y fingiendo estar feliz_

_Mi corazón parece estar apunto de partirse pero no se si todavía tengo corazón creo que el dolor se lo ha consumido._

_Fin del flash b__**ack**_

**I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep  
I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain **

**And now I cry In the middle of the night For the same damn thing**

_Dios se siente tan bien liberar este dolor, nunca me he quitado el brazalete esperando que algun dia la verdad sea revelada , creo que aquí lo descubriré._

_Flash back (17 años)_

_En mi cuarto con solo el reflejo de la luz de la luna era solitario todo oscuro me recordaba a mi corazon, yo vi morir a mama ella derramo una lagrima antes de desaparecer en cenizas , era tan pequeña por que tuve que vivir eso tan terrible yo solo quiero una vida normal llena de aventura, acoso ella no pensó en mi dolor y murió delante mio acaso yo no le importaba, ahora que queda de mi con una personalidad aparente llorando sola en mi cuarto sin nadie quien me eche una mano , llorando por la misma estupidez. mi vida me da asco esta tan vacía sin recuerdos, lo he decidido aceptare irme al internado de mi abuelo quiero deshacerme de este dolor quiero que el me diga las verdad por que no fue al entierro de su propia hija que pasa con mama por que murió quiero solo una respuesta._

_Fin del flash back_

Termine de tocar, lloraba cada vez con mas intensidad este dolor se disminuía poco a poco sabia que solo era momentáneo que el dolor volvería a aparecer pero no importaba , a veces sentir no era tan malo. Lleve el brazalete hasta mi pecho y volvi a llorar.

FIN DEL POV AMU

Afuera del aula de música estaba ikuto sentado en el piso escuchando llorar a la chica que le mas amaba en este mundo , pudo oir todo por que la puerta estaba entre abierta

-tranquila amu que no eres la única que sufres, me gustaría acompañarte en tu soledad y tu en la mia , pero ten calma mi pequeña que muy pronto nuestro dolor desaparecerá y lloras en mi hombro como antes-dijo ikuto quien olía aquella rosa . a el también le dolía algo en su pecho algo que el consideraba muerto acaso ella podría hacerlo sentir otra vez.

- ¿lloraras en mi hombro como antes? ¿Qué sabes de amu?-dijo una pequeña voz misteriosa quien pasaba por el pasillo

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


	5. La batalla comienza

Sugoi estoy enferma en casa no me parece hoye s el dia mas desocupado de mi vida , tranquilo y solitario solo leer lo que escribo sobre amu en los cap anteriores me da miedo .

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE

__-.-.-.

- ¿lloraras en mi hombro como antes? ¿Qué sabes de amu?-dijo una pequeña voz misteriosa quien pasaba por el pasillo que no era nada menos que sano-chan

- a ti que te importa eh sabes que escuchar lo que dicen las personas es de mala educación niñito-dijo ikuto algo cortante, tenia la mirada fija en el piso.

-mira nada mas como llora amu, como que no me va a importar, además es tu culpa por pensar en voz alta chupasangre-dijo sano quien tenia unas ganas de pegarle a ikuto, como nadie

-sabes es un insulto decirle eso a alguien que te supera en muchas cosas a la rama mas alta, que conste que solo te dejare vivir por que eres la primera persona que amu aprecia después de estos 10 años tienes suerte su primer amigo después de eso ,como puedes ser tu, bueno siempre he dicho que amu tiene unos gustos exóticos-dijo ikuto burlándose de sano. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos este desaparece. Sano tenia rabia por que el era inservible en estos momentos ya que nunca sabe que hacer cuando alguien llorar , solo siguió de largo como si hubiese escuchado nada.

-has tomado una decisión muy sabia-dijo ikuto con una sonrisa al ver como sano desaparecía al final del pasillo.

Amu sale del aula con los ojos hinchados y rojos se topa con ikuto oliendo la rosa del otro día.

-ikuto-senpai-susurro estaba impactada no sabia que había guardado la rosa.

-amu que te ha pasado mira como tienes esos ojos , que te pasa amu?-pregunto ikuto mientras bajaba la cabeza para poder encontrarse con la cara de amu ya que le sacaba como 20 centímetros mas de altura .

-nada solo estoy un poco triste ikuto-sama-dijo amu poniéndose a llorar otra vez al recordarlo.

-ya ya pequeña cálmate , no te preguntare que te pasa pero si tienes ganas de llorar , si quieres reir, si quieres librarte del dolor por un momento simplemente búscame siempre estaré para ti amu-dijo ikuto quien con su dedo le secaba las lagrimas a amu.

-gracias ikuto!-dijo amu quien abrazaba a ikuto con todas las ganas del mundo , se sentía protegida amada y sin que nada le faltara ikuto le correspondió al abrazo mientras el tenia una sonrisa triste ella en ese momento se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

¨hay mi amu si tu eres feliz en este momento con eso me basta, yo tan solo quiero que vuelvas a tener tus recuerdos para que asi podamos estar juntos de nuevo¨ pensó ikuto.

EN LA OTRO LADO….

¨no puede ser será que ikuto-sama , ama a la chica nueva la cual no ha ido a clases¨-pensó una chica de cabellos largos y rubios , quien miraba atónica la escena ikuto-sama abrazando a una insignificante humana.

-estas no las vamos a cobrar-decían las 5 acompañantes de aquella chica de cabello rubio.

CON SANO….

¨no puedo creer que ikuto sabe algo del pasado de amu y aun asi viéndola llorar de ese modo no es capaz de decirle de consolarla , nunca dejare que el se quede con amu yo la protegeré y peleare por ella ciertamente esta tarde me deslumbro su belleza su actitud es bastante divertida¨-pensó aquel chico de cabellera negra.

EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR…

-la hora de las peleas y secretos ha llegado este año será muy divertido-dijo este quien miraba por la ventana de su oficina.(N/A: acaso nunca sales de tu oficina viejo engreído)…

CON AMU E IKUTO…

-de nuevo gracias ikuto, ya no me siento tan sola-dijo amu quien había parado de llorar

- no tienes que agradecerme, me tengo que ir, mañana por favor ven a clases fue muy aburrido el primer dia esas chicas me dan miedo –dijo ikuto quien le dedicaba una gran sonrisa que hiso que a amu se le iluminara el rostro-además mañana te toca música conmigo asi que quiero oir tu bella voz otra vez, pero esta vez con mas alegría.

-Jajaj sensei no me diga que también da música que tiene que ver historia con la música?-pregunto amu burlándose de su multiuso sensei.

- tome lecciones de música cuando desde pequeño aunque me encantara la historia la música es mi pasión, nos vemos pequeña-dijo ikuto quien se fue muy rápido parecía como mágico su velocidad. Amu estaba atónica

-_la música es mi pasión, _abre escuchado eso antes?-se pregunto asi misma intentando recordar le empezó a doler la cabeza intentaba he intentaba pero solo había un espacio en blanco. Amu se encamino hacia su habitación a dormir.(N/A:leean lo de abajo haber si alguna vez no se lo han preguntado)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguna vez no se han preguntado :

¿si es un internado de solo para chicas , que hace un chico de la edad de amu(sano) hay?

¿Por qué ikuto no le cuenta a amu sobre su pasado?

¿Por qué el director tampoco le quiere contar nada?

¿ikuto es un vampiro eso esta claro, pero entonces por que no busca una de su raza?

¿Quién es en realidad hinamori amu?

¿Por qué amu es tan vaga?

¿los demás personajes de shugo chara ósea los guardianes aparecerán?

¿en el primer capitulo amu dice que lleva una vida tranquila y solitaria, ahora esta sufirendo que paso hay?

¿amu querrá a su abuelo?

¿sano se quedara con amu?

¿es evidente que la rubia esa es utau y su pandilla que le harán a amu?

¿Por qué las rosas azules siempre están en todo este rollo?

¿Quién le envio la carta a amu?

¿Por qué el director siempre le hace caso a ikuto como perro faldero será gay?

¿Por qué el director deja que ikuto lo maltrate será masoquista?

Estas y muchas preguntas mas se responderán a medida de la historia si tienes una pregutna dejala en tu review ;P

-.-.--.-.-.


	6. Utau

LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO QUIREN VER MI PRIMER FIC COMPLETO POR FAVOR PASEN A

.net/s/5647098/1/amiga_mia

si lo se he creado a una extraña amu igual que en mis otras historias o por lo menos eso me han dicho y si si me base en vamprie knight

-.-.-.-.-.-

AMU POV

Los rallos del sol pegaban en mi cara por la única ventana de mi habitación me sentía claustrofóbica aunque mi vida aquí no es tan mala tengo a ikuto-sensei y a sano-chan aunque no quiera también tengo al desgraciado de mi abuelo por que aja! El tiene razón compartimos sangre, me bañe y me vestí, caminando lentamente por los pasillos vi como todas las chicas se me quedaban mirando , olían a perfumes caros , was me daban asco con razón que ikuto-sempai les tiene miedo. De repente alguien choca con mi hombro

-ten cuidado con lo que piensas , y a la próxima cómprate un tinte de mejor calidad-me dijo una chicas un poco mas baja que con su pelo risado rubio era muy bonita. No supe que decir. cuando alguien me sopla al oído, volteo cuidadosamente

-IKUTO-SENSEI ME HA ASUSTADO-dije señalándole, con lagrimas estilo anime estaba temblando además tenia frio, hacia mucho frio. a el se le escapo una pequeña risita traviesa.

FIN DEL AMU POV

IKUTO POV

(N/A: primer ikuto pov de todo el fic jaja un aplauso por favor)

Vagando por los pasillos era simplemente aburrido las chicas decían lo mismo de siempre eran aburridoras, distinguí una cabellera rosada entre tantas era amu podía olerla, sus ojos estaban como platos estaba con la boca entreabierta, decidí hacerle una pequeña bromita así que sople en su oído.

- IKUTO-SENSEI ME HA ASUSTADO- dijo ella quien me señalaba y le salían lagrimas estilo anime, se veía tan mona , comenzó a temblar tenia frio la verdad hacia un poco para ella. Pude oír como todas las chicas comenzaban con los chisme ¨ikuto-sempai le esta hablando a esa humana ¨,¨que suertuda lleva poco tiempo aquí y tiene ese tipo de confianza llevo toda mi vida y nunca me ha dirigido fuera del salón de clases una palabra¨, le puse mis chaqueta a amu en sus hombros para que no se enfermara.

-arigato-susurro miraba el piso y se ruborizaba como un tomate.

-neee! Amu te ves linda cuando se sonrojas, y la chaqueta devuélveme cuando quieras seguro que no tienes una-dije picándole el ojo mientras me iba por unas escaleras . una chica de cabellos rubios y largos rozo conmigo la conocía muy bien utau.

-doushite?(por que)-pregunto con una mirada melancólica.

-mi remoto corazón late por ella tal vez eso responda tu pregunta-dije de forma fría yseca, pude oir como lloraba pero no le di importancia. Arriba se encontraba ichiru quien había escuchado mi conversación.

FIN DE IKUTO POV

NORMAL POV xD

Amu había estado delirando todo el día con el olor de ikuto tampoco se había quitado la chaqueta. No había ido a ninguna clase, era almuerzo después tocaba música por una extraña razón sano no se había aparecido en todo el dia, amu estaba un poco preocupada, estaba haciendo la fila para el almuerzo tomo sus nachos no se dio cuenta de el charco de leche que había y resbalo dejo volar sus nachos hasta que callo en el escote de una chica de cabellos rubios recogido en dos coletas.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito como loca.

-Utau amiga ósea estas bien-pregunto la compañera de al lado.

-lo siento lo siento Utau-dijo amu quien recogía los nachos que estaban en el escote de utau. Todas las chicas estaban atónicas se había metido con las chica mas popular de el internado.

-a mi no me digas ningún lo siento Hinamori esto lo pagaras caro-dijo utu quien le había comenzado a jalarle el pelo a Amu, al ver que no se podía zafar de la condenada coji un jugo que había sobre la mesa y se lo hecho a los ojos pero no funciono ella no la soltaba, Utau le restregó el pudin de chocolate el la cara, y amu alcanzo una coleta de Utau comenzó a jalar como nunca.

-GUERRA DE COMIDA-grito la amiga de uta quien comenzó a tirar su almuerzo. Todo el mundo se había desplazado a donde estaba el banquete se estaban tirando desde pollo , pasando por chocolates y pasteles, hasta leches jugos y había empujado a Utau y habían caído al piso, Utau le pego una cachetada con la mano libre amu abrió un poco los ojos y de repente estos cambiaron a un color rojo sangre, amu no se quedo atrás y se la devolvió pero con mas intensidad dejando un hilo de sangre por donde le había pegado, Utau la empezó a aruñar y a dejarles raspones, amu cada vez le arrancaba mas pelos a Utau.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI-esa voz era la del profesor de filosofía, Souma Kukai

-Hinamori comenzó profesor-dijo Utau haciéndose la victima mostrándole todas las heridas que tenia en las cuales salían sangre.

-mentira ella comenzó quien quiera que seas-dijo amu con su personalidad de hielo, todas las chicas se taparon las boca y cayeron arrodilladas al piso por ver la sangre de uta y amu corriendo por sus cuerpos.

-todas a sus habitaciones y después que se les pase limpiaran esto-dijo ikuto quien acababa de llegar, todas abandonaron el comedor excepto utau y amu, ikuto al percatarse de los ojos rojos de amu se dirigió a ella

-amu tranquilízate estoy aquí-dijo mientras la cogía de la cintura y la abrazaba, de repente los ojos de amu cambiaron a sus profundos ojos miel.

¨interesante¨-pensó Kukai mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro, Utau esta deseándole a amu el 5 infierno.

-bueno Hinamori no te hagas la victima con ikuto cuéntales que apropósito regaste tus nacho encima de mi pecho-dijo Utau quien iba a atacar otra vez a amu pero Kukai la cogió de la cintura

-pero de que vienes a hablar, perdón como es tu nombre es que mi memoria no recuerda los nombres de las güeras oxigenadas-dijo amu haciéndose la que no lo sabia ikuto se estaba riendo asi que tubo que voltear la cara para que nadie lo viera.

-Utau Hoshina recuérdalo bien Hinamori que ese va a ser el nombre de quien te va a aplastar-.

-ja! Como si pudieras –dijo amu quien miraba de arriba abajo a Utau, ikuto quien había terminado de reír decidió interferir.

-si ya terminaron de hacer amenazas y de responderse la una a la otra debemos curarles las heridas y hacer que dejen de sangrar-dijo ikuto, quien se percato que amu estaba mordida por suerte Utau no uso sus colmillos. saco agua oxigenada y un algodón vendas este Kukai también tenia en sus bolsillos y comenzaron a curar a sus respectivas ¨ pacientes¨. Pero antes se fueron a la sala de profesores ikuto quien había llevado a amu al baño de la sala de profesores para limpiarle las heridas.

-ikuto no ahh! Ikuto te dije que hay noo ahhhh!-gritaba entre rugidos amu tan fuertes que se escuchaba afuera.

-amu cálmate ya casi aahhh! Amuu noo ahhh! –gritaba ikuto de repente se escucho como algo se partía.

Kukai entro sin dudarlo dos veces después de lo que había escuchado.

-ikuto que estas haciendo!?-dijo Kukai , quien se encontró con amu y sus piernas abiertas ikuto dentro de ellas ella le jalaba el pelo y el le hacia algo cerca del labio.

-hinamori quítate de mi ikuto-grito Utau.

-pero si es el quien esta encima mio-se quejo amu.

-te estoy curando y tu no te dejas, si no te dejas se te hinchara el labio-dijo ikuto quien había logrado desinfectarle la herida de el labio.

-ahh ikuto eso dolió-dijo amu quien estaba jalando del pelo de ikuto mientras ardia.

-solo estoy siendo amable y tu me jalas el pelo o es que acaso quieres tener mi rostro cerca al tuyo-dijo ikuto de forma seductora mientras pegaba su frente con la de amu ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-no claro que no hentai-dijo amu mirando para otro lado, ikuto se le salió una risita traviesa.

-por eso digo que de la amabilidad al amor solo hay un salto-dijo Kukai.

-no era un paso?-pregunto Utau desconcertada.

-si pero te aseguro que para que estén en esa posición ikuto salto encima de ella ya veo que un salto puede hacer milagros amorosos jajaj-dijo irónico Kukai

-baka! Ikuto no será de nadie sino soy yo mejor ven y termíname de currar como puedo tener un sensei tan inmaduro como usted –dijo Utau quien arrastraba a Kukai de la oreja.

Ikuto y amu ya se habían parado del piso ikuto les puso unas vendas y se reunieron con Kukai y Utau afuera.

-tenemos que reportárselo al director así que vamos-dijo ikuto todos asintieron .

Llegaron rápido ala oficina del director abrieron la puerta sin tocar interrumpiendo la conversación de sano y ichiru, sano estaba realmente enojado .

-sano-chan con que te la pasaste el día con este viejo-dijo amu quien se había guindado del cuello de sano, el solo la miro con enfado estaba realmente enfadado.-sano-chan que te pasa.

-que te pasa ti? Mira nada mas como estas llena de vendas y de aruños y mordidas hueles a chocolate revuelto con jugo a pollo y a pastel-dijo sano mas enojado y preocupado. Ichiru subió la mirada enseguida sano dijo mordidas

-fue Utau no te enojes que me das miedo-dijo amu quien actuaba muy diferente a la personalidad que le mostraba a Utau Kukai y ichiru ya que con ikuto se comportaba igual que con sano, con sano e ikuto ella era un sol infantil resplandeciente. Todos tenían los ojos de platos al ver ese lado y mas con sano ya que el era un chico solitario era sano-soy de hielo-nada me importa-.

-dios te dejo sola y vienes a mi arañada mordida y despelucada con comida en tu ropa definitivamente eres como una bebe-dijo sano resignado.

-sano por favor sal de la oficina tengo que hablar con ellos-dijo ichiru(director) este solo salió dejando a amu con una mirada preocupante.

-que fue lo que paso Utau?-pregunto ichiru.

-lo que paso fue que su querida nieta me rego su comida en el escote de la blusa apropósito-dijo Utau haciéndose la victima amu le dedico una mirada de odio.

-que mentirosa eres te pedí disculpas por que habían regado un poco de leche en el piso y perdi el equilibrio y tu en vez de decir algo me jalas por el cabello-dijo amu protestando. Ikuto y Kukai estaban atrás riéndose los 2 y apostaban quien ganaba.

-bueno ya silencio! Esto no es una plaza aquí todo el mundo respeta la palabra según lo que amu ha dicho tu tienes la culpa Utau asi que limpiaras con las otras el comedor y amu no limpiaras pero ahora tienes que hablar un asunto importante conmigo Utau retírate-dijo ichiru seriamente realmente era seco.!, Utau se retiro con Kukai pero ikuto estaba apoyado contra la pared quería escuchar la conversación.

-amu me han informado que no has ido ni a una sola clase y ahora estas paliándote con Utau,mañana tendras que asistir a clases si o si entendiste retírate tu también ikuto-dijo ichirui. Y los 2 salieron de la oficina

-no puedo creer que ikuto ame a esa humana-

Afuera de la oficina

-nee! Gracia ikuto-kun-dijo amu quien le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

-de nada mi amu-


	7. Chapter 8

¡Anuncio a todos mis lectores! Hinamori Aoi o sasu-nisan o ren como quieran llamarme seguirá escribiendo hisotoorias tal vez no con la misma frecuencia de antes pero les aseguro que tratare de continuar

Peron por que casi medio año después pongo este anuncio jajjaa ¡Pues ya tengo 13 ya no soy la misma de hace dos años que no tenia tan buena ortografia ademas de mala redaccion, espero que les guste mi nueva forma de escribir aunque haya cambiado mi manera de escribir las ideas sigen siendo las misma incluso mas ya que entre mas edad mas imaginación! Pasense por kiss me mi nuevo fic! :D

Los quiero

Att: Aoi Hinamori


End file.
